gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:GTA Wiki
Farbdesign thumb|Vorschlag Ich persönlich mag die Farbgestaltung des Wikis nicht besonders. Mir erscheint alles immer sehr düster, was auf mich den Eindruck einer "unseriösen Fanpage" macht. Nun weiß ich es ja besser, aber vom Prinzip her ;) Ich habe mal einen Vorschlag angefügt. Wenn Bedarf einer Diskussion besteht, würde ich mich über weitere Meinungen zum aktuellen und möglicherweise zukünftigen Design freuen. Zaibatsu 19:31, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Richtig, unser guter Perry hat diese Design vor langer Zeit (vor über ein Jahr) einfach so gestaltet, aber abgestimmt wurde darüber nie. Mein Vorschlag wäre es einfach mal, dass die Admins mit dem Themendesigner ein paar Designs gestalten und diese dann hier präsentieren. Anschließend können wir mit einer Umfrage ein gutes ermitteln. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:36, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: edit: Hier ist mein Vorschlag: thumb :: 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:48, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich hoffe das meine Meinung bei dem Thema willkommen ist, auch wenn ich nur einfacher User bin ;) :: Also ich finde dass das Design ein bisschen zu hell ist (das weiß). Meiner Meinung nach sticht das zu sehr ins Auge. Außerdem finde ich den blauen Farbton nicht schön vllt. kann man die Farbe wechseln oder zumindest das blau abdunkeln. ZacPac 22:35, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich finde das jetzige Design wirklich gut. Perry hat recht lange daran gearbeitet, und das Endergebnis schafft einen deutlichen Kontrast zu den ganzen anderern Wikis; die Farbgebung an sich ist in sich stimmig. Christoph 01:03, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich finde das jetztige Design passt einfach. Wenn das GTA Wiki weiß ist sieht es einfach langweilig aus. Aber dieses Grau macht es einfach einzigartig und passt super zum Thema GTA. :::Bloß der Farbwechsel an der oberen Leiste sieht seltsam aus. Ich geb da Christoph völlig recht Debrei 15:42, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Viele GTA-Wiki-Benutzer haben diese Diskussion wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen, da sie in den „Letzten Änderungen“ schon zu weit nach unten gerückt war. Daher hier noch mal eine „Aktualisierung“. Zaibatsu 19:14, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) „GTA Wiki has a problem“ Hallo Leute, hat noch wer Probleme beim Bearbeiten? Alle zweimal Vorschau/Speichern kommt die Fehlermeldung: Das geht mir ganz schön auf den Keks, zumal ich immer um meine Bearbeitungen fürchten muss. Zaibatsu 17:56, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zehnmal probiert, nie passiert. Nur meine Tastatureingaben entsprechen ploetzlich der amerikanischen Standardtastatur. Seltsam. Kann nicht signieren, da ich nicht weiss, wo im amerikanischen die Tilde Taste ist. Und auauch der Querstrich fehlt... Christoph Weiterhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die WikiActivitz Seite die "nderungen jetyt erst nach etwa f[nfminWarteyeit anyeigt, au-erdem AHA! da ist der bindestrich brauchen Seiten wesentlich l'nger yum Laden -- Christoph again Bei mir passt alles, sehr eigenartig ... [[Benutzer:501.Legion|501.legion]Disku To-Do 12:16, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Youtube Verlinkung Könnte jemand eine Verlinkung zu unserem Yutube Kanal auf der Hauptseite einrichten? --Gtaspieler 15:33, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe das mal erledigt. Bei Verbesserungsvorschlägen bitte hier melden ;) Wenn es Einwände dagegen gibt, zwischenzeitlich unsere Facebook- und YouTube-Kontos auf der Hauptseite voranzustellen, bitte auch. Zaibatsu 19:37, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :: Muss aufjedenfall kleiner werden und nicht so, dass das das erste ist, was man hier auf der Hauptseite sieht. --Colis 20:04, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich finds sehr gut. Wir wäre es, wenn wir bei jedem neu hochgeladenem YT-Vid (also zu einem aktuellen Thema ---> GTA V, Tutorials etc.) im Wiki eine Meldung (oder so ähnlich) herausbringen. Ich fände dass ganz gut, da hier ja ziemlich viel los ist. (Damit könnten wir die Bekanntheit ein bissl steigern.) ZacPac 21:07, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::: ich würde die links so gestalten wie die Schaltflechen darunter --Gtaspieler 21:14, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::::Na ja, die Größe ist – wie in der Zusammenfassung angegeben – erst einmal so gewählt, um zu pushen. Zaibatsu 21:41, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::::Genug gepushed? Ich wäre nach wie vor für eine Verkleinerung der Buttons und dass sie weiter unten positioniert werden. --Colis 10:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Warum verkleinern? Stört die Größe? Gtaspieler 10:30, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, sieht IMHO ziemlich bescheiden aus. --Colis 12:22, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Wenn du meinst Gtaspieler 13:49, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe die beiden großen Facebook- und YouTube-Verlinkungen wieder entfernt, dem Facebook-Account hat es einen Bärendienst erwiesen, wie es beim YouTube-Konto aussieht, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe die Niko- und Graffito-Bilder durch dauerhafte Facebook- und YouTube-Bilder und -Verlinkungen ersetzt und im Zuge dessen ein paar Details im Header verändert. Bei Wünschen und Anregungen bitte melden! Zaibatsu 17:00, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ach ja, die Facebook-Box bekomme ich nicht nach unten verschoben. Was übrigens auch super ist, ist, dass als erste Kategorie im Kategorienbaum „Artikel-Stubs“ erscheint :D So sieht man gleich auf dem ersten Blick, wie deppert wir sind ;) 4,7 Prozent unserer Artikel sind Stubs! Zaibatsu 17:04, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Du Solltest das kleine Facebook Icon oben durch das Graffiti dings ersrtzen ein Facebook Plug in reicht nämlich! Gtaspieler 17:21, 7. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Holländisches.. GTA Wiki sollte bei den Schwesterprojekten unbedingt in 'Niederländisches GTA Wiki' geändert werden. Hätte es ja selbst getan, aber ich kann seltsamerweise die Hauptseite nicht mehr bearbeiten. Colis 21:00, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Aus Sicherheitsgründen können nur Administratoren die Hauptseite bearbeiten. Allerdings ist der Schwesterprojekte-Kasten, den jeder registrierte Benutzer bearbeiten kann, unter Vorlage:GTA Wiki:Schwesterprojekte zu finden. Um dein Anliegen habe ich mich bereits gekümmert. Zaibatsu 00:44, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Früher konnte das jeder angemeldete Nutzer, aber okay, danke. --Colis 06:41, 30. Jun. 2012 (UTC) YT Kanal Hat jetzt weniger mit der Hauptseite zu tun, jedoch sollten wir unseren Youtube-Channel mit unserer Facebook-Seite verbinden. Wenn ich das machen möchte, verbindet er automatisch mit meiner. Colis 08:40, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Was passiert, wenn wir das tun? Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 20:31, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Es gibt u.a. die Möglichkeit, dass auf dem Facebook-Account automatisch ein Post veröffentlicht wird, der den Link zuu einem neu hochgeladenen Video beinhaltet, außerdem kann jemand, der unseren Kanal auf YT besucht, einen Link zu unserem Facebook-Acc finden. --Colis (Diskussion) 20:59, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Deutsches GTA Wikia auf Twitter Hallo liebe GTA-Fans Wollte mal fragen, ob ich einen Twitter-Account zum deutschen GTA Wikia machen darf? Und kann der Account dann auch auf de.gta.wikia.com gezeigt / verlinkt werden? Lg Energy8 Energy8 (Diskussion) 15:38, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gibt es schon wenn mich nicht alles täuscht! Sonny (Diskussion) 15:57, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) https://twitter.com/gtawiki_de Christophbiatch 16:01, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wer betreut den Account eigentlich? ZacPac 17:01, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) höchstwahrscheiblich anykeykey. oder einer von wikia selbst. Christophbiatch 17:03, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) AFAiK - Betreut Zaibatsu den FB-Account und den Twitter-Account, zumindestens hatt er mir das mal erzählt... LG AnyKeyKey (Diskussion) 17:34, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Trotzdem sollte der 45px eingebaut werden. --Colis (Diskussion) 18:59, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Okay. Sorry, mein Fehler. Hab zuerst gesucht aber nichts gefunden :) Energy8 (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Der Twitter-Account wird nur indirekt über Facebook bedient. Aber ihr habt Recht, ich baue den Twitter-Button mal auf der Hauptseite ein. Zaibatsu 22:44, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Sehr gut. Also wenn jmd. etwas auf FB postet erscheint es gleichzeitig in Twitter? Spätestens zu GTA V würde ich mich zumindest in den Twitteracc. mit einklinken und fleißig twittern (also zusätzlich zu der verbindung FB <--> Twitter). bei FB haben wir ja genug Leute die aktiv sind.. ;) ZacPac 23:32, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Ich würde gerne folgende Anordnung der Social Media-Logos vorschlagen: :frame|Ist eine Montage, keine Ahnung wie sich das umsetzen lässt, habs vergeblich versucht. :Colis (Diskussion) 13:51, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC)